


【人鱼普奇x你】沉寂如海

by jiangheng



Category: JO乙女
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangheng/pseuds/jiangheng





	【人鱼普奇x你】沉寂如海

刚刚你还在海滩的礁石上眺望被夕阳染成橘色的大海，连接着海滩的那一部分依然是由近到远越来越深的蓝色，而海平线却已经是一片橙红和粉橘，与天空连在一起看不清分界。

下一刻，你就置身于水面之下了，没有一点动静或声响，就好像你已经在这里很久了。从天空撒下的阳光照亮了你所处的海洋，让深蓝色的海水变成了浅蓝。  
你还隐约记得一点沙滩和三三两两的人们，而天空中海鸥的影子你却已经无法再看见了。沉寂的大海让你的思维停滞，视线也开始逐渐模糊。  
你没有反抗，任由四肢无力地随着海流漂浮。

从深处的海底游来一条人鱼。他从嶙峋的海沟中来，离开了没有阳光照耀的沉船。

他一点一点向你游来，看上去美得震撼人心，以至于你睁开了本想就此闭上不再睁开的双眼去注视他的身影。他漆黑的鱼尾在微弱的阳光中闪动着炫目的彩色磷光，银白的尾鳍像洒满碎钻的拖地长裙一样闪闪发光。还有他深棕色的肌肤，他修长精壮的身体，这所有的一切都让你觉得他是你见过的最美的生物。

他迎着你的目光摆动着闪闪发光的鱼尾向你游来，离得近了，你看见了他身上细小的血痕，那是海底的石块和沉船的铁锚在他身上勒出的伤痕，他挣脱了那些伤害了他的铁器，只为来到浅滩拥抱你的身躯。

你察觉自己在慢慢地下沉，海洋像黑洞一样吞没你的身体，而你却无法，也不想反抗。  
人鱼游到了你的面前，他轻轻拉住你的双臂，让你漂进他的怀里，捧住你的脸颊。  
你从自己在海水中漂荡的发丝间模糊地看见他的脸凑近了，在你的唇上留下一个轻吻。

听说人鱼的吻能给予人在海底呼吸的能力。  
一吻落闭，你的视线变得清晰，呼吸也顺畅起来。他拨开挡在你眼前的发丝，指腹眷恋地磨蹭你的脸颊，可海水冲淡了触感，让你几乎什么都感觉不到。

人鱼在你耳边低喃他对你的喜爱，他啄吻着你的唇，尾巴轻拂你的双腿，鳞片在你的肌肤上轻磨。探进你口腔的舌尖柔软得让你难以自持，尽管你和这位人鱼先生曾素未谋面，你却对他思念到无以加复，他就好像来自你幼时荒诞的梦境，跨越了十多年的人生与你重逢。

他抱着你向上游，游向洒下了微弱阳光的海面。你用双腿紧紧环住他的尾巴，迫使他停下了游动。  
“我不想去那儿……带我去海底吧。”  
你在他耳边对他无声地说道。

抱着你的人鱼无奈地摇了摇头，他爱抚着你的脊背，轻吻你的额头，却没有答应你的请求，因为他知道你必须回到大陆，回到阳光中去，而他来自一座在海底沉没的教堂。

“求你了。”  
你哀求。他还是摇了摇头，有些艰难地摆动鱼尾，抱着你继续向上游去。  
你不能让他去到岸上，你总觉得一触到空气，他就会像童话里那样成为虚无的泡沫，而你舍不得让他就此消失。于是你够上他的脖子，吻住他的唇瓣。

他停下了游动，回应着你的吻，尾巴紧紧绕住你的双腿，和你像两条水蛇一样交缠着。   
你此刻很想和他更进一步地结合，把他的身体刻进自己的灵魂。

硬物从鳞片中挺立起来，抵着你的腿根磨蹭花核，只消片刻，那阳具就毫不留情地进入了你的身体。  
人鱼的双手托着你的腰，他抱着你在海水中翻腾，亮闪闪的尾鳍卷出一个又一个微小的漩涡，让欲望和欢愉在这片海域中蔓延。  
你们像鲸鱼或海豚般交媾着，他的尾巴不断拍打着你的大腿，鳞片磨得你腿根生疼。那根粗硬挺拔的阳具在你身体里深进浅出，让你毫无招架之力任他摆弄，而海洋是他的领域，他可以轻轻松松地让你被他完全掌控。

从另一片海洋来的鱼群途径此处，它们成群结队地游过你们身边，为你们近乎疯狂的交媾让出一道缺口。你有些惧怕这些黄色鳞片的家伙，于是你缩进他的怀里躲避它们死尸般的眼睛。  
人鱼的手指穿过你漂荡的发丝将你的脑袋按在自己肩上。他柔声安慰着，一摆尾巴带你离开了鱼群。  
那尾巴的动作让你身体里的阳具不断碾过那处，搅得你呻吟连连。而他也在深重地喘息，鱼尾压着你的腰肢不断挺动着，鳞片闪闪发光。

随着尾鳍的一阵颤抖，人鱼仰着头将精液送进了你的体内，带给你一阵无以加复的欢愉，仅仅是呻吟或尖叫都无法发泄，这份难以言喻的满足感摧毁了你的理性，让你的意识全然崩溃。

“去海面上吧，好孩子。”  
他在你耳边低语道。尾巴托着你已然无力的双腿，双手爱抚你的脊背。

你想拒绝，可你已经再没有力气了，只能被他托着慢慢游向海面。  
他带你游进浅滩的阳光中，海浪的纹路在他肩上波动。他最后一次吻上你的唇瓣，抓着你的肩膀将你推向海面。

“我会想你的……”  
你伸出双臂想要触碰他的手指。他的指尖和你相触了一下，很快就被海流推开。  
那温暖却并不真实的触感停留在指尖，伴随着一缕透进海水的阳光。

不远处的沙滩上有快活的人们和飞翔的海鸥，似乎一切都完美无缺，只是哪里都找不到你心爱的人鱼了，他已经回到了嶙峋的海沟和一所沉没的教堂。


End file.
